


Unexpected

by hrhrionastar



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 3 sentence ficathon prompt, <i>Emma and Daystar, "I didn't grow up expecting a happily-ever-after."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Emma has had someone offer her an iron 'Frying Pan of Doom,' she's slept the night trapped in a circular hedge, a man with a long beard and a longer robe has pointed a staff at her and mumbled something that sounds like a cross between Latin and word salad and then looked incredibly shocked when she picked up the staff and broke it across her knee, and now some kid is telling her she just has to wish and she'll be reunited with her True Love.  
  
"I didn't grow up expecting a happily-ever-after, kid," she says, "and True Love is a myth - unless you're Snow White, according to Henry."  
  
"This is the Enchanted Forest," says Daystar, politely (always politely), "anything can happen here – believe me."


End file.
